Blessings
by PP-IMZADI
Summary: Will changes his priorities ...


"Blessings"  
  
Author: Pia Pedersen  
  
Code: R/T  
  
Feedback: As always, I would like to know what you think.  
  
Summary: Will changes his priorities.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine; I'm just having fun.  
  
***********************  
  
William T. Riker was standing alone by the windows in Ten-Forward. In a few hours he'd be out there, among the stars.  
  
But he wasn't happy about it, not at all.  
  
"Will."  
  
He turned around and smiled at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Dee, I'll be right back, I just need a few minutes alone."  
  
Deanna nodded, reaching up to kiss him. For a minute everything else faded away, then she felt his sadness overpower him again and withdrew from his tight embrace.  
  
"It will be okay," she promised him. "Don't worry."  
  
"You are the most incredible woman."  
  
He loved her, everything about her - more and more every minute, every day. She was so beautiful; sometimes it took his breath away.  
  
His Imzadi.  
  
His wife.  
  
His .  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Deanna looked at her beloved husband, smiling as she saw his expression change from sad to that of the proudest father she had ever seen.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Will squatted and opened his arms to the beautiful little girl running towards him. She had stolen his heart away from the minute she was born.  
  
His daughter.  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing in here?"  
  
He kissed her softly and held her close to him.  
  
"Missed you."  
  
Deanna saw her husband eyes beam with love and happiness. She smiled as Will's gaze met hers over their daughter's dark curls.  
  
~ I love you so much. ~  
  
Will shifted his attention back to the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Are you having fun, Ally?"  
  
He smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Alyssa Beverly Troi-Riker was the spitting image of her mother, but when it came to her spirit she was exactly like her father.  
  
"Daddy, look! Stars."  
  
Ally pointed, and Will and Deanna watched the dark sky with their daughter.  
  
Will put his arm around Deanna's shoulder, feeling more content than he'd ever felt before. He felt blessed.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Ally?"  
  
The girl turned around in Will's arms and looked at her mother. Her smile took Deanna's breath away for a few seconds.  
  
She was such a beautiful baby, but she was growing up much too fast.  
  
"Will Daddy be out there?"  
  
"Yes, he will, Little One. But he will be home again very soon.  
  
Deanna knew how difficult it was for Will to leave, and she wished he wasn't going away. But she didn't want to make it any harder on him.  
  
"Princess, do you see the star up there?"  
  
Will pointed to one of the shining stars, looking into his daughter's dark eyes.  
  
She nodded eagerly.  
  
"When I'm away and you miss me, all you have to do is look at this star, and you'll know I'm thinking of you."  
  
Deanna swallowed hard to keep from crying.  
  
~ That was beautiful, Imzadi. ~  
  
Will looked up at her, leaning in to kiss her softly.  
  
Ally giggled happily.  
  
Will and Deanna smiled, this was all any of them could ever ask for.  
  
"Who wants cake?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
Will smiled at Ally's outburst and reached for Deanna's hand as the family left the lounge to join the birthday party that the Doctor and the Captain had arranged.  
  
The happy couple entered the holodeck and the same thought went through their minds as they watched Alyssa blow out the candles on her cake.  
  
~ Has it really been a year already? ~  
  
"Did you remember to make a wish, Ally?"  
  
Beverly smiled at her god-daughter.  
  
"I wished that Daddy didn't have to go away."  
  
The room went silent.  
  
Beverly looked at Will and Deanna apologetically.  
  
Will scooped the child up in his arms.  
  
"I have to, Angel, but I'll take you with me." He smiled. "You and Mommy will be right here, always."  
  
Deanna and the rest of the Enterprise crew watched the little girl as she placed her little hand over her father's on his heart.  
  
"Love you, too, Daddy."  
  
Deanna took the child from Will's arms and hugged her before letting her run and play with all her gifts.  
  
"Will, I promise you, she will be all right."  
  
"I know, but I hate leaving her, Dee."  
  
He smiled, bringing her into his arms.  
  
"I hate having to leave you," he whispered against her lips, before he kissed her.  
  
"Me too." She paused, looking into his bright eyes. "But Will, this is who you are, what you need to do."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Deanna looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"This is all I need, Deanna. You and Alyssa are my life now. I have to go this time, but it will be the last time. I want to be here for you and our children."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They embraced again, sharing a tender kiss as the crew watched, smiling.  
  
Will withdrew a little; losing himself in the happiness he felt being in her arms.  
  
Deanna's emotions mirrored Will's, and they turned around at the same time, their eyes shining with love for the little girl playing in front of them.  
  
They were a family.  
  
They were the answer to each other's prayers.  
  
And .  
  
They were truly blessed. 


End file.
